White Out
White Out is a Mountain Dew flavor. It was the second to be chosen by fans in the DEWmocracy promotion. Its tagline is "Smooth citrus DEW" while its diet version's planned tagline was "Smooth citrus Diet DEW with other natural flavors." History DEWmocracy 2: Collective Intelligence White Out was first tested alongside multiple other new flavors in a tour that stopped in 17 American cities in 2009. Taste testers were to give their input, and at the end of the tour, three flavor finalists were chosen. The three flavors names and flavors were chosen with the help of Dew Labs members, and the designs were submitted from artistic fans. Then, they were released to the public on April 19, 2010 as Typhoon, Distortion, and White Out, and drinkers were to try all three and vote on which they preferred. Voting ended in June, and White Out was announced to be the winner, holding 44% of the votes. It was officially rereleased to stores on October 4th of that year FanDEWmonium A Diet White Out was created for the FanDEWmonium promotion, but it did not place in the finals, coming in 3rd place. Dew XP The Regular White Out was part of the Dew XP promotion in 2011 and 2012 along with Regular Dew, Diet Dew, Code Red, LiveWire, Voltage, Tropical Game Fuel, and classic Citrus Cherry Game Fuel. It was given an orange cap with a code under it and the Modern Warfare 3 (and later, Halo 4) logo was added on top of the label. Also, the DEWmocracy trophy was removed. New Zealand release In July 2014, White Out was released to New Zealand as part of their regular product line, replacing Electro Shock. It was described as "DEW with a blast of Lemon flavor." DEWmocracy Canada White Out was one of four Mountain Dew flavors featured in Canada's 2013 Dewmocracy Canada contest. It landed in third, above Supernova, with Code Red ahead in second, with Voltage winning. It returned with Supernova and Code Red in DEWmand 2014, which Code Red once more landed above White Out as the winner. White Out Freeze After White Out won DEWmocracy, a slurpee version of it was made available at participating 7-Eleven stores beginning on January 2011. Description Mountain Dew White Out is a smooth citrus flavored soda, and is smokey white in color, as it name suggests. Gallery Whiteout logo.png|White Out's official logo. MtDew_WhiteOut_20oz.png|White Out's Sidekick Bottle design. White_Out_Box.png|White Out's 12-pack design. Whiteout.jpg|When White Out returned permanently, its bottle design featured a trophy emblem in the top left corner, symbolizing it's victory. Mtn Dew White Out Can.png|White Out's current can design. 55842 465827971488 21278871488 5151369 1092636 o.jpg|Planned Diet White Out can design from "FanDEWmonium". WoDew.PNG|Japanese White Out bottle design. Halo 4 White Out.png|White Out's Halo 4 bottle design. 0001200056741_500X500.jpg|White Out's 2-liter bottle design Image mountaindewwhiteout dewmocracywinner2.jpg|Closeup of the Whiteout trophy MtDew WhiteOut Ftn (1).png|White Out Freeze's cup design. 10395813 10152116396376557 9675089832530863 n.jpg|Promotional Artwork for White out's New Zealand release in 2014. 0001200066889_500X500.jpg|Alternate White Out 12 pack design. Box-whiteout.png|White Out's box design during DEWmocracy Canada. Bottle-whiteout.png|White Out's Sidekick bottle design for DEWmocracy Canada. Mountain-Dew-Soft-Drink-White-Out.jpg|White Out's New Zealand bottle design. 126.png|White Out's 16 oz. can design. 139.jpg|White Out's bottle design during DEWmocracy 2. Wpid-tumblr lk1hyn8ijk1qaw2ho.jpg|White Out's can design during DEWmocracy 2. Previous White Out box.PNG|White Out's 12-pack design during DEWmocracy 2. 55264_164742453549932_4796583_o.jpg|Honor the Code bottle variation. Category:Flavor Category:Current Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:DEWmocracy Category:Honor the Code Category:FanDEWmonium Category:Dew XP Category:Loot for Labels Category:DewGothamCity Category:DEWmocracy Canada Category:Iconic Summer Category:Every2Minutes Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:Diet Soda Category:7-Eleven Products